


Age Of Consent

by thorkiship18



Series: One-Shots [33]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mary Lives, Older Dean, Sibling Incest, Twink Sam, Virgin Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Blood is thicker than water, or so it seems...





	Age Of Consent

**Author's Note:**

> In typical fashion, the end gets weird.

Their relationship was always a great one. Sam loved his older brother Dean so much. Their parents had to practically pry him away since he was a small child and when Dean was a man about to leave home. Thick as thieves. That's what Mom would say. That's what she  _says_ at least. Their father always seemed particularly perturbed about their closeness, but Sam was too young to think anything of it.

Dean comes around every so often, but Sam is to never spend a weekend alone up with Dean at his place. It's a strange rule that John has implemented, and it makes absolutely no sense. When asked why this rule was created, Sam is always met with the same answer: "I hope you never find out." It's puzzling, and vague, but perhaps that's what he was going for.

"Dean!" Sam squeals, running up to hug his brother. Dean gathers him up, spinning him around. He's so warm, and he always smells like the cars he works on. "I missed you! I didn't think you'd come!"

Dean grins, setting down the boy. "You think I would forget your 16th birthday? What kind of person do you think I am?" The older brother gives the youngest a strange expression, looking him up and down. "You've grown...so  _well_."

"Dean." John says, almost like a warning. Is that right?

"Right." Dean hums, giving their father a swift dirty look that doesnt go unnoticed. "We'll talk about that later. Right now, it's time to have some fun, eh, Sammy?"

Sam doesn't say anything.

****

It's night. Sam finishes the schoolwork he neglected to work on earlier at his desk in his room. Dean is downstairs, talking with their parents about something. Probably work related. At least today was fun! They went to the movies and had lunch together. Dean even let him drive the car around an empty lot for a bit. He's the perfect guy, literally the personification of the greatest brother to ever brother. 

Sam sighs, finally finishing his paper. He tucks the essay in his backpack for safe keeping. Thank God it's Friday, right? TGIF. Hehehe...whatever. Sam drums his fingers on the wooden surface, bored. Maybe Dean will play some games with him or something since they can't spend the weekend alone. He laughs quietly to himself as he slinks out of his room and down the stairs. As he is about to make his presence known, he hears the rest of his family whispering. Curious, he listens to their conversation in the shadows.

"Dean," That's Mom's voice. She sounds shaken up. "Please..."

Dean's voice is heard next. "I've made up my mind. I'm ready, he's obviously ready. Sammy is of age."

"Of age...for what...?"

"What do you think? I want him prepared. Tonight."

"Bullshit!" John yells. "I'm not letting you do this, you fucking bastard! He's your goddamn brother!"

"And he was promised to me a long time ago! Or do I need to remind you of what happens if you fail to hold up your end of the bargain?"

What is this all about? Everyone's yelling, arguing about him. Why? Sam tries to take a step back, but the floorboards creak. He swears silently, hearing footsteps in the kitchen. Soon, John steps out, looking down on Sam with a broken gaze. He hugs his son while Mary watches, trying not to cry.

Dean only grins.

****

No one says a word. Sam was ordered to take a bath and wash thoroughly in every part of his body, even the most intimate parts. Sam, though unnerved by his patents sudden behavior, obeyed their commands. Now, he sits on the floor of his parent's room, clad in only a bathrobe and having his wet hair being combed back by his mother. He cannot help but to feel completely helpless in this situation, even though he has no idea what's going on.

"Mom, why are you doing this?" He really wants to know. "What's about to happen?"

Mary resumes to comb through his hair. She answers him, yet quietly. "You'll find out soon enough. Just know that whatever happens, your father and I...we're sorry...and we love you. So much."

They don't say anything else about it. As Mary finishes, she allows Sam to take her place at the edge of the bed. She kisses his forehead sweetly, and leaves the room, shutting the door. Outside in the hall, he hears her tell someone that "He's ready". Sam's stomach fills with dread. He contemplates running out of the room when Dean enters, shirtless in his boxers.

His body is...amazing, but Sam is confused. Dean is grinning brightly at him, all white teeth. Sam squirms under his gaze. He crosses his legs discreetly; he can't help it that his brother is attractive as sin, and that his own body is reacting to him. Dean shuts the door behind him on his way inside.

"Dean?" Sam starts. "What's going on? What were you talking about with Mom and Dad?"

Dean locks the door; Sam swallows. "We were just talking about you. That's all."

"What...about me?"

"How perfect you are," Dean answers, slowly stalking over to Sam. "How tonight was the night," He puts his knee in between Sam's legs, pushing him back gently on the bed. "How excited I knew you'd be," Dean palms Sam's growing erection before slipping a finger inside of his entrance. The boy gasps. "How you'd finally be mine."

Sam's head spins as Dean messages the tender parts of his prostate with his fingers. It clicks then. It all makes sense. John's protectiveness. The dirty looks. The scowls. Dean's been after him this whole time, choosing this date to finally claim him. Sam doesn't want this, he knows he doesn't want it, but his body is having a difficult time processing that. He gets harder at Dean's soft touch, yet he tries to pull him off. It doesn't work, so he tries pleading.

"Dean, please don't do this." Sam sobs. "I don't want you, not like this. Please...stop."

"Baby Boy, I love you." He responds, ignoring his younger brother's pleas. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you." He forces Sam to look at him when he won't; he smirks  "And now you're mine."

Sam remembers that night. The night Dean took him against his will. It hurt, but the pain subsided in time. It was also the first night he experienced a shattering orgasm of that kind. Dean lies next to him in their bed, arm and leg slung over his body. Sam knows Dean loves him, and he loves him back...but this isn't healthy. It can't be. He'll get away from him. He'll get away from him and those damn yellow eyes...

****

"No, stop!"

Sam shoots up in his bed, looking around the room with wide, wild eyes. Dean is beside him, holding him close. Another nightmare, one of many this month. He's had strange dreams before, but these recent ones take the cake. The Beast, Dean hurting him and...John. Different dreams, same outcome: Suffering. As the Psychic cries in his lover's arms, he wonders if these dreams are a precursor to horrible things to come.

But he knows that Dean is gonna be with him no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look! Another tie in to "Sorry (Someone Will Love You)", another story in the collection. I have big plans for that fic! *Evil Laugh*


End file.
